Wonderful Life
by Spike's Marster
Summary: When Spike disappears, Buffy tracks him down & must stop him from doing something stupid.


**Wonderful Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy; neither do i own the lyrics to the song. **

**Based on the song Wonderful Life by the brilliant band hurts. The song is originally about a girl called Susie but for the purpose of the story, it is about Buffy (and Spike). Also, it is set in Bristol in England as well as Sunnydale at the beginning of Season 7 of Buffy after Spike gets his soul back. Song Lyrics are in Italics.**

_On a bridge across the Severn on a Saturday night, Buffy meets the man of her dreams, _

When Buffy had found out that Spike had disappeared, she immediately got on a plane to England. She'd remembered from one of their conversations that he'd told her he liked to go back to where he was from; a city called Bristol in England & especially his favourite place; a bridge called the Severn which ran over the river of the same name, when he needed to think. With the help of some friendly people who had given her directions from Bristol train station; sure enough, Buffy found Spike standing on the bridge, but it didn't look like he was admiring the view this time; he was standing on the bridge & with the sun about to rise soon, Buffy realised that Spike was going to take his own life.

_He said that he got in trouble & if she doesn't mind, he doesn't want the company,_

"Spike, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy shouted at him. "Could ask you the same question love," Spike was genuinely shocked to see her there. "When Clem told me you had left, i figured this is where you'd be." "Oh Bloody Hell!" Spike cursed himself for telling her about the place. "So why exactly are you standing on a bridge when the sun is about to come up?" Buffy wanted answers. "I hurt you Buffy; i don't deserve to be alive." "Ok first of all, you're not alive & secondly Spike, you tried to hurt me, there is a difference." "It doesn't matter; you will never be able to love me or even trust me now so there is no point in me being around."

_But there's something in the air, they share a look in silence & everything is understood,_

"Spike just please come down so we can talk about this," Buffy pleaded with him.

_Buffy grabs her man & puts a grip on his hand as the rain_ _puts a tear in his eye,_

Luckily for Spike, the British weather had kicked in & instead of the sun coming up, it had started raining instead, so he took Buffy's hand, got down from the bridge & collapsed into her arms, sobbing.

_She says "Don't let go. Never give up; it's such a Wonderful life. Don't let go. Never give up; it's such a Wonderful life."_

"Whatever you've done Spike, whatever mistakes you may have made, it's never worth ending your life over," Buffy said to try to cheer him up.

_Driving through the city to the Temple station he cries into the leather seat,_

Luckily Spike had left the Desoto nearby but he was in no fit state to drive yet as his sobs remained, so Buffy helped him into the passenger seat then got into the drivers side & started for the train station but soon realised that she couldn't leave Spike alone so carried on driving towards home instead

_Buffy knows her baby was a family man but the world has got him down on his knees,_

Buffy looked at Spike & suddenly felt a massive pang of guilt because she knew that it was all her fault that he had been about to take his life. He had been so much help, looking after Dawn while she had been dead. Even before she had died, he would always keep her safe whenever there was trouble, especially when Glory kept trying to take Dawn & even though she eventually managed to capture her, Buffy never blamed Spike, even if he blamed himself. But when her friends brought her back from the dead, Buffy wasn't happy as she had finally been at peace in heaven, a fact that she only shared with Spike to stop her friends feeling guilty & consequently used it as an excuse to use him & abuse him. She had treated him like crap which resulted in Spike attempting to rape Buffy & although at first it made her skin crawl to even think about being near Spike, Buffy quickly realised that it was her own fault & that she had driven him to it.

Eventually, Spike stopped crying & fell asleep & after a few days & a couple of petrol stops, they finally arrived back in Sunnydale. Most of the journey had been spent in silence, except for when Spike woke up & asked Buffy if she wanted him to take over driving whilst she got some sleep. Spike stopped at the graveyard where his crypt was, turned the engine off & woke Buffy up, although he hated to do it as she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping & Spike could watch her for hours. They both got out of the car & Buffy walked Spike back to his crypt.

_So she throws him at the wall, her kisses burn like fire & suddenly he starts to believe,_

Spike was taken by surprise as Buffy suddenly threw her arms around him & kissed him passionately. It had been a long time since this had happened between them & Spike had missed the warmth of Buffy's lips but never did he think that anything like this would happen between them again. "What was that for?" Spike asked when she pulled away & although he wouldn't admit it, he really wished she hadn't pulled away just yet, he had wanted to savour the moment between them for just a little longer. "Spike I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you, i hope you can forgive me." "Love, if anything, it should be me apologising to you, not the other way around." "But it was me who made you do those things & i know that you never would have behaved like that if I'd treated you better."

_He takes her in his arms & he doesn't know why but he thinks that he begins to see._

Spike drew Buffy into his arms again, a huge smile appearing on his face as he realised that maybe him & Buffy could have something one day, all they had to do was take one step at a time. As Buffy turned to walk home, she looked back at Spike & said, "Promise me you won't leave again," & he replied with a wink, "Love, just you try to get rid of me, you'll be sick of the sight of me again soon." "No i won't, I'll never be sick of the sight of you," she said with a smile.

_She says "Don't let go. Never give up; it's such a Wonderful life. Don't let go. Never give up; it's such a Wonderful __life__."_


End file.
